the story of Myra Black
by MyraLyokoBlack
Summary: this story is about a girl who is part vampire, part werewolve, and a witch you'll have to read to know more.
1. Chapter 1

Myra POV

"Hello, Uncle Billy, Jake, anybody home," I shouted as I walked into the small house where my cousin and uncle lived on the La Push reservation just outside of Forks, Washington.

When I heard no response I walked to where I knew the small kitchen was from visiting in the summer a few times. I figured they would've left a note on the table because they knew I was arriving today, and sure enough there was one sitting right there. It read…

_Myra,_

_ Jake and I went down the street to the Clearwater's. Just leave your stuff on the couch and come down we are having dinner there and I believe Jake, Leah, and Seth have a surprise for you. _

_ -Uncle Billy_

So I walked back to the living room put down the backpack I was carrying next to my suitcase by the couch and headed out the door to where I remembered the Clearwater's lived.

When I arrived at the Clearwater's I heard a wolf howl and paused because even though the wolf was far it sounded loud enough to have been right next to me. Then I just shook head deciding it was just because of my weird abilities and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," a girls voice called from inside.

"Myra," the girl cried opening the door.

"Hey Leah," I said hugging the older girl.

Leah POV

"Well if it isn't my little cousin," said Jake appearing next to me along with my brother.

"Hey Jake, hey Seth," said Myra, "so are you guys gonna let me in or do I have to stay out here."

"Sorry," I laughed, "come on in. Mom, Myra's here," I called into the house.

"So, Myra how've you been," Jake asked when we had all sat down in the living room.

"Fine, I guess," she said, "but I've been feeling weirder than usual."

"You're probably just gonna start phasing soon," said Seth, "I just did a week ago."

"Actually, I already have that's one of the reasons my dad wanted me to come here."

"That's great Myra," said I excitedly, "now I won't be the only girl wolf."

"Sorry to interrupt," Jake said, "but Myra why do you smell like a vampire?"

"I don't know," she said worriedly, "I've never even met a vampire, but for some reason I've been needing to drink blood lately, at Hogwarts, the wizard school my dad teaches at I would just eat these blood pops, but my dad taught me to hunt it's quite calming."

"You don't drink human blood, do you," Seth asked.

"No," she responded, "The pops were deer blood and I would just hunt animals in the forest by Hogwarts."

"Well it looks like we'll need to have a talk with your dad and mine, but first we're going to go meet the rest of the pack and we have something to show you," Jake said.

"Ok, let's go," she said.

"Myra, you might want to stop at home first and get a few clothes to put in this bag," I said, "they're loose enough that we can wear them in wolf form so we all got one, and we got one for you too."

"Thanks guys," Myra said before getting up hugging us all and running out the door faster than should've been possible without seeming to realize how fast she was.

"Yes I do," she called over her shoulder as if she read my mind."

Jake POV

About 5 minutes later Seth, Leah, Myra, and I were walking on a path to the woods to meet the pack.

"Where are we going anyway," asked Myra.

"We're going to meet Quill, Embry, Jared, Sam, Kim, and Emily and then we are going somewhere," I answered.

"I hate surprises," she then said, 'huh I wonder why he's saying the alphabet in Quileute forwards and backwards repeatedly in his head; he couldn't possibly know I can read minds.'

"Myra, we're here," announced Leah, "the clearing is just through those trees."

"Wow," exclaimed Myra walking through the barrier, "it's beautiful, where's everyone else."

"Just over there, on the other side of that fallen tree," said Seth, "come on."

"Hey, guys," I called, "come meet my cousin Myra."

"Myra, you remember Quill and Embry, and this is Jared, Sam, Kim, and Emily," I said wile pointing around, "Everyone this is Myra."

"Nice to meet you all," said Myra, "and nice to see you again Quill, Embry."

"Myra you've grown so much since we last saw you," Embry said.

"Well, we should go," I said, "lets go phase, Myra just leave your bag here and go with Lea then you guys can come back here and Kim or Emily will help you put the bag on before getting on Jared and Sam's back since they're human."

"Actually I don't need to," she said, "I phase differently unless I'm angry, watch."

Then she took off her glasses, put them in her bag and in the next instant there was a small, gray and white wolf with a back pack on standing where Myra just was.

"Ok, you're gonna have to explain that one to me at some point," I sighed.

She just barked in response and looked to the trees as if telling me to go. At that moment all the others came back through the trees and I helped Emily and Kim get everyone's bags on them and helped Emily climb onto Sam's back and Kim onto Jared's then ran into the tree to return seconds later.

Myra POV

"I wonder what they're all talking about," Emily said to Kim as they traveled through the forest.

'_I'm trying to get them to tell me where we're going but they won't'_

"Wow," exclaimed Emily, "I could've sworn I just heard Myra's thoughts in my head as if she was responding to what I said."

'_That's 'cuz I was its one of my powers'_

"That's so weird Myra, can you show Kim, I think she thinks I'm nuts," Emily said.

'_Sure, of course. Hey Kim, do you think Emily is crazy'_

"N-no, though that's weird, and cool," she said.

'_I know, by the way Jared asked me to tell you to loosen the grip in you hand you're hurting him.'_

"Sorry, Jared," Kim said petting his head.

He just barked in response.

"Hey are we almost there," asked Emily.

'_Jake says yes, we'll be able to see it in about a minute you guys in two'_

'_Wow, where are we?'_

"Ok it just seemed like you shouted in my head," Emily said.

"Me too," said Kim

'_Sorry'_

'_Who are they?'_

"They're the Cullens," Emily said making the people in question look at her like she was nuts, "they're vampires."

'_Seriously, sweet'_

"You can phase back now, the others will go as soon as Emily and I are off their backs," said Kim, "I don't know why none of them have come over yet, and normally one of the vamps come over to help us down."

"We don't want to come over because of the new one we wanted to make sure it was safe first, because Edward can't read her mind," shouted Jasper.

"She's fine," said Kim, "you can come close."

As Jasper and Emmett came close they sniffed the air.

"She smells strange," Emmett said.

'_That's because I am strange'_

"What was that I think I'm going crazy I'm hearing voices," Emmett exclaimed.

"No, it's just me," I said looking in my bag for my glasses after phasing back.

"Impossible," Jasper said," how did you phase so fast and not need to go put on clothes?"

"Like I just told Emmett in his head, I am strange, and different."

"Well I think it's cool," said Emmett while helping Kim and Emily down, then the wolves ran back into the trees as Leah was emerging from them after opting to go phase back while the guys were out there.

"Myra, come on you should come with Emily, Kim, and I to meet Alice Rosalie, and Bella," said Leah.

"I'd actually rather meet them all at once, with Jake there, I need to explain why I smell so strange."

"Oh, ok well I'll go get the others," Leah sighed.

"Besides, I don't think I want an Alice makeover."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Hellos, I'm me duh," I said smacking her gently on the head causing her to growl at me.

"Hi I'm Alice," said a girl coming out of the house followed by another vampire and a human, "This is Rosalie and Bella," she finished pointing to each girl.

"Nice to meet you."

"Why can't I read your thoughts," exclaimed another boy walking out of the house and going to stand protectively in front of Bella.

"Maybe because I don't want you to," I shouted glaring at him, and then I suddenly felt as if something was calming me.

"Stop that," I shouted turning my glare to Jasper realizing it was coming from him.

"Calm down Myra," Said Jake laying his hand on my shoulder, in my annoyance I hadn't even realized they had come back or noticed the protective way Sam and Jared were standing by Kim and Emily.

"Ahhh," I exclaimed, "I'm going for a run I'll come back when I'm calm of my own accord, stupid empath."

"Myra," Seth whispered walking towards me slowly as I turned to leave, "I know they seem rude but they're just confused by you, you smell different and have a weird feel about you."

I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"I know," I said, "but it's irritating and I'm only leaving so I don't loose my temper and hurt someone."

"Alright then," he said, "Carlisle will be here soon and he might be able to explain tings to you."

"Alright, well I'm going to go for a quick hunt and then I'll be back, here," I said handing him my glasses and bag, "it'll be more fun to hunt blind."

"Have fun," he laughed.

"Be careful," Jake said.

"I will," I said, "See you." And with that I took off running at vampire speed into the forest to relax.

Seth POV

"Someone want to explain this to us," Jasper asked.

"If she wants to she'll tell you when she comes back," Jake snapped as he began to shake.

"Gods Jake," said Bella, "what's up with you?"

"She's his cousin," I said, "She's family to all of us so be nice to her."

"Got it Edward," snapped Jared.

"Yeah," he answered, "and I'll apologize to her when she comes back but she's confusing."

"What I don't get," Jasper said, "is how she knew I was an Empath."

"You'll have to ask her," Responded Jake after he had calmed down, "I honestly don't even know."

"I will," he said, "as soon as she lets me."

"Hey guys Carsile's home," Emmett said, "I wonder if she'll actually be back."

"I don't break promises," said Myra appearing behind him making him jump, much to everyone's amusement.

"Wow," he shouted, "where did you come from?"

"The woods, duh," she said, "Seth toss me my bag I'm gonna go change."

"Here," I said tossing her the bag, "what did you do anyway, fight a pack of grizzlies?"

"Actually," she said snickering, "yes."

Then she ran into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Myra POV

Well my hunt was fun and when I got back I scared Emmett, then I went to change out of my torn and bloody clothes and went into the dinning room where Jake told me telepathically to go when I was ready, well as ready as I'll ever be.

"Hello Myra," said Carsile standing from his seat at the head of the table and beckoning for me to sit in the last available seat which was in between Jake and Seth, "please sit."

"Thank you," I said bowing slightly showing respect in the way my teachers at Hogwarts, especially Professors Dumbledore and Snape, had taught me.

"Now, Myra," he said once I was seated and everyone was listening, "I would like to know more about you, if you don't feel comfortable with everyone here we could go up to my office."

"No, it's fine, besides most of them would here me anyway and if I have to spend time here during the next month I'll have to tell them all eventually, so why put off 'till tomorrow what you can do today, right?"

"Right, well start whenever you're ready," he said."

Just then Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed it in encouragement as Seth did the same to my knee.

"Ok well, I suppose I should start from the beginning, but be warned it's a long story, and some parts are sad because for you to understand I need you to tell you some things about my life as the human I had thought I was."

"That's fine dear," said Esme, "we have time, and I don't know if Jake told you but you will all be staying here tonight."

"You want us here even though you don't sleep and we do?"

"Yes of course, no please continue dear," she said.

"Well when I was born I was apparently switched with another baby girl born around the same time that day, so that I would be safe because of who and what I was."

"And who and what exactly are you," Emmett asked."

"I'm getting to that," I said angrily, "now if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," he said.

"Well after I was switched I went home with them and lived with them never believing anything different. Well as I got older I went through many things like who I believed to be my baby sister dying, being attacked by a dog, and two of my grandmothers dying. During this time I read the Harry Potter books and the books about you guys, which were the ones Stephanie Myer sent you. I then started experiencing weird things and started having dreams that would then actually happen, I read the Harry Potter books first and discovered that I was a witch and the Daughter of Sirius Black and the half-vampire he loved Hazel Demetrio, so I started going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry at night because I discovered I could project myself from my dreams. Then I read the books about you guys and realized there were similarities between the Quitlites and my dad so I asked him about it and he told me that he was related to them and that I would start phasing but I would do it differently because it would be like being a animagus because I was a witch and could learn to do it like that so I wouldn't loose my clothes every time I phased and then I was in trouble because the people my dad had tried to hide me from discovered I was alive and so he sent me here to live with Jake and uncle Billy because I would be safe. He wouldn't tell me who was after me though so all I know is that I'm part vampire like you, part wolf like the pack, and a witch like someone else."

"Wow," Carsile said, "I've never heard of anyone like you."

"Neither had I," Jake said, "even when my uncle would bring her over to visit a few years ago when she first discovered we were related before she knew that we were Quitlites and I could've never guessed what she would turn out to be."

"Anyone else have questions," I asked.

"Why are you and Seth so close I can't understand your emotions, its love but weird," Jasper asked.

"Honestly I don't think we could either," Seth said, "I love her but not like a lover or a sister, she's more of my best friend I guess. I was hoping you could describe it."

"Sorry bro," Jasper said, "can't help you, but it's amazing how you could calm her like that. And Myra how did you know that I was the one messing with your emotions?"

And how come I can't read your mind," asked Edward.

"More of my powers," I said, "I'm a telepath and an empath only a little different than both of you, see I can not only hear people's thoughts but project mine into their minds like what I did to Emmett when we first met, and my empathy works the same and different I can also take on others pain and use it to heal their injuries."

"How does that work," Emmett asked.

"Well I take their injury unto myself and by doing that I take it from them and use my magic to heal them. Small injuries I can heal easily but large injuries use so much magic I have to be in pain for a little while."

"So does that mean that you have the same scars as other people," questioned Jasper.

"Somewhat," I said, "but only with major injuries and I only get little scars. Although now I can control it so that I don't take on everyone's little cuts and bruises, when I was first learning I would always be in pain because of everyone in school getting hurt, but I learned really fast."

"This is all remarkable," Carsile said," but now I think its time for those that need food to eat and then go to bed, if you are willing it will be an early day tomorrow, I would love to test the extent of your powers."

"That would be awesome, I've never had vampires to wrestle," I said, "Hey Emmett while Esme is cooking, do you want to wrestle?"

"Yeah," he said, "but how did you know Esme was the one who was going to cook?"

"Honestly, Emmett," said Rosalie, "were you even paying attention, she can read minds, how else would she have known you wanted to wrestle her."

"Oh," he said, "I knew that."

"No you didn't," Edward said causing Emmett to growl at him to low for Kim, Emily, or Bella to hear. So they wondered what was going on when we all started laughing.

Leah Pov

After the conversation in the dinning room and Myra challenging Emmett we all headed outside to watch the fight but as we were running Alice grabbed Myra, startling her resulting in Alice being thrown into a wall.

"What the hell," shouted Alice making Myra finally realize what had happened.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "Alice I am soo sorry, you startled me."

"It's cool, we didn't break the house so Esme won't kill us," Alice said, "but I wanted to take you upstairs and find you an outfit you can wear to fight Emmett 'cuz your jeans won't work to well."

"Alright let's go," said Myra and they ran upstairs.

When they returned about 10 minutes later we were all sitting outside on logs and tree stumps on either side of a piece of land the size of a football field. Myra came out first wearing something that Alice must have forced her into after seeing how she really looked as she always used a spell to make herself look different but it would be canceled the second she took off her clothes. She was wearing black stretchy short shorts and a hot pink sports bra with her hair in a braid down her back and no shoes; at least she got something her way.

"Say anything about the way I'm dressed and you will suffer dearly," she growled.

"All I'm going to say," Jasper said, "is Alice you defiantly went overboard."

"That you can say," Myra said, "and I agree so Alice will pay for this."

"Please Myra," Alice screamed running out of the house, "anything but that."

"What were you planning on doing," Seth asked.

"I'll tell you after I beat Emmett," she responded, "let's go."

"Alright," said Jake, "Rules, No extra powers Myra, this will be a fair fight or I will call you out on it."

"Fine," she said, "let's just do this."

"Ok, and FIGHT," Jake shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett POV

"And Fight," Jake shouted. I immediately sank into a crouch thinking Myra would attack first but she just stood there in a defensive stance. I ran at her and she just watched me until the last moment than she dropped to the ground so that she went right through my legs. Then she sprang up behind me and did a flippy thing (A/N sort of like a round off) and as she flipped she was able to catch my head with her feet and pull me to the ground, still landing on her feet, flipped me onto my stomach and just sat on my back smiling like she deserved a medal.

"Where did you learn to fight like that," Jasper asked her.

"My dad thought it would be a good idea," she said, "and since I'm flexible it was easy to learn."

"Well it was truly amazing," Jasper told her.

"I liked how you were able to use your small size to an advantage, just going through his legs like that," added Alice.

"Guys," I shouted, "do you think this conversation could be continued at a point when I don't have a fifteen year old girl sitting on me.

"Especially when said girl just beat your ass," Edward stated causing everyone to laugh except me.

"Sorry Em," Myra said giggling, "here let me help you."

"I don't need a little girl's help," I spat at her before realizing what I just said.

"Dude, you shouldn't have said that," Seth told me as Myra grabbed my arm and threw me not into a tree but through it. 'Ed, man I really am a sore looser aren't I?' I questioned Edward in my mind he just nodded.

Myra POV

I fought Emmett and won, but man was he a sore looser he was rude to me and I got mad so I grabbed his arm and threw him through a tree. I was just about to run after him and hurt him more when Embry, Quill, and Jake grabbed me, Embry and Quill had my arms and Jake had his arms around my waist from behind so I couldn't just run. Then Seth stepped in front of me blocking my view of Emmett allowing me to calm myself down. Once I was calm I realized that none of the Cullens not even Rosalie had gone over to Emmett and he hadn't come back over.

"Myra," said Jasper realizing that I was slightly calm until I looked around Seth and saw Emmett starting to get up, "you need to calm down you're making me want to kill Emmett."

"Not just him," added Rosalie, "we all want to."

"Including himself," Edward also added, "however he is sorry, he's admitted that he's a sore looser and needs to work on it."

"I know," I said, "I heard his thoughts I'm just over reacting." Then I took a few deep breaths and me and everyone else visibly calmed down.

"Guys you can let me go now," I told the guys that were still holding me.

"She is," Seth said, "it's safe to release her."

"I guess Emmett lost," said Carsile walking outside.

"Yes," Alice said, "but the hole in the tree is from him being a sore looser, Myra getting angry at something he said, and throwing him through it."

"Amazing," Carsile said, "you're stronger than Emmett, I wonder if you're faster than Edward as well."

"Well she's a better fighter than me," Jasper told him.

"Thanks Jazz," I said blushing slightly, which I hardly ever do.

"Well, Esme had sent me out here to get those of you that eat that dinner is ready," Carsile said, "why don't you all go inside while I talk to my kids."

"Alright," everyone said and all of us but the five Cullen kids went inside.

Bella POV

"I wonder what they're talking about," I asked while we were all eating. Esme had made us all spaghetti.

"Probably me," I heard Myra mutter while the others said things like 'no idea' and who knows', Except Seth and Jake who heard her and were now looking at her like they were having one of Edward and Alice's mental conversations, which they probably were since Myra can read minds.

"I'm sure they are not," said Esme gently to her while walking over and whispering in her ear something I couldn't hear that Myra nodded at and then got up. When Seth got up to follow her she ignored him and Esme put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

Jasper POV

I feel so bad Myra somehow knows we're talking about her even though Esme said we weren't. It was so bad that she got up and left the table, I wonder where she is now.

"No idea," said Edward answering my thought.

"No idea what," Emmett asked.

"Myra felt upset and left the table without eating we were wondering where she went," I filled them in.

"I think Esme knows," said Edward, "but for some reason she's blocking her thoughts."

"I think I'm going to go look for her," I said and walked away.

Myra POV

I can't believe them, I told them I could read minds but yet they try to talk about me without me knowing, if they are really scared of me I could just leave. I could of gone to Volterra with my 'uncles' they aren't really my uncles, well I'm related to Aro he is my great, great, great uncle but still. I was given the choice to go there or here but I wanted to see Jake, Seth, Uncle Billy, and Leah. When all the humans are asleep tonight I am definitely sneaking out the window, going to Jake's, getting my stuff and getting the next flight to Italy.

"Myra what's wrong," said Jasper.

"What are you doing here," I asked him, "Esme said no one ever comes into the library."

"Well, I just had a feeling you'd be here," he said, "look I know you're upset but Carsile was just asking us about what we thought the extent of your powers was."

"I know, I can read minds, I heard."

"Right, I forgot."

"Yeah, but when my dad told me I needed to leave, he gave me two choices," I said, "I could come here with Uncle Billy and Jake, or I could go to Volterra with uncle Aro, but I chose here so I could see the pack and because while I'm really good friends with Alec from the week I spent there during the year Jane and I hate each other and while her powers can't hurt me I don't like getting in fights with her every day. But, as I can tell that you guys are scared of me and Bella doesn't like me being here for a reason I can't tell you I'm leaving early tomorrow for the airport and going to the Volturi."

"Myra you can't we won't let you."

"Good luck stopping me," I told him.

Suddenly we heard a scream from down stairs and we ran to see what was the matter.

Alice POV

I screamed as I had a vision of Aro coming to our house with two younger looking vampires.

"Alice how long do we have," Edward asked me after I came out of my vision.

"Not long enough to get anyone out of here," I said.

"Guys, I am so sorry," Myra said running out with Jasper, "they must have another seer in the guard now."

"Wait," Carsile said, "are the Volturi coming?"

"Yes," Myra said, "and it's all my fault, they must have a seer and Aro decided he doesn't want me to go there."

"What," I asked confused, "why would you go there?"

"Aro's her uncle," Jasper said, "she was planning on going there tomorrow morning because she thinks we don't want her here."

"That's not true," I cried, "so anyone got any ideas as to how to hide the humans."

"Simple," Myra said, "Sam needs to give his jacket to Emily, Jared give his to Kim, Jake gives his to Bella, the other guys take theirs off, and the girls all take down their hair including Leah and they all put their hoods up so that it seems like they're wolves too and it's just what they do."

"That's a really good idea," Edward told her.

"Thanks," she said, "well go on then everyone."

Myra POV

"And ten, nine, eight...," said Alice counting down to when Aro would be coming. I am so afraid that the Volturi will attack us humans and it will be all my fault, "one, now."

"Carsile," Aro said, "how nice to see you."

"I'm afraid this is not the best time for you to be here," Carsile said, "we have guests."

"We can see that," sneered Jane, "why are there werewolves here."

That made me so mad that I just jumped at her and tackled her to the ground.

"Myra," Exclaimed Alec, "Why are you here."

"How'd you know it was me," I asked him getting off of Jane and going over to him.

"My dear niece," Aro said, "you have always been the only one that could take down Jane."

"Right," I said, "so why are you here?"

"Well we now have a seer as part of the guard and she said that a newborn was going to cause major destruction in the area," Aro told us, "while we were here I decided to come visit Carsile, forgive me by the way I should have told you first."

"That would've been nice," said Rosalie.

"Be nice Rosalie," Esme scolded.

"Anyways," I said ending that conversation for now, "How are Marcus and Casius uncle?"

They are fine," he responded, "perhaps I should send Jane home, I know you don't get along."

"No uncle it's fine, I'll behave. I'll only attack if she does first."

"Well," said Alec, "how have you been Myra, and why are you here."

"I'm great, and I am staying just outside of Forks with my cousin Jake, who's one of the wolves."

"Right," he said, "I remember you saying that you were going to stay with your uncle, because it wasn't safe for you at Hogwarts and you didn't want to come live with us because of Jane."

"Wait a minute," Jane interjected, "three of them are human and one is a witch like you."

"You are right Jane," said Aro, "however the company they keep is none of our business and I order you to be quiet. Also we shall not harm the girls, understood."

"Yes Aro," Jane responded.

"Hey Alec," I said, "Want to come for a run with me?"

"Sure," he said, "I want to talk to you anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Alec POV

"So what happened that you had to leave anyway," I asked now that I knew she would talk because no one else was around.

"My evil Grandfather," she said, "my dad thought it would be safer for me to leave and learn to use my abilities where I didn't have to worry about being cursed as much."

"Oh, well I wish you would've come to live with us, I've missed you."

"Me too, but it was safer to live with Jake."

"I know," I said, "you know you will be my best friend as long as I'm in existence, I actually asked to come with Aro for a different reason other than to cause people pain you know."

"You did?"

"Yes, see I found out that there were vegetarians here and I was tired of feeding on humans, you made me realize how wrong it is and I want to stop."

"Wow," she whispered.

"Please help me Myra."

"Of course I'll help you Alec, she said you are my best friend as well."

"Thank you," I said picking her up and spinning her in a circle as I hugged her.

Meanwhile at the house

Bella POV

I can't believe they know I'm a witch, I just hope that they don't say anything.

"So," Carsile said, "you think that newborns are behind the killings in Seattle?"

"Yes, and when I decide to come and see Jane and Alec wanted to come with me," he said, "Jane loves a good fight and likes the excuse of uncontrolled newborns, and I have no idea why Alec wanted to come he hates fighting unless attacked."

"Well than maybe there was some other reason," Edward said. Of course he would know I thought, he would have read it in his mind, "Something was blocking his thoughts however so I have no idea." Well never mind to that reasoning.

"Ah," Aro said, "That was probably Myra whenever she and Alec are together I cannot read his thoughts, I think she doesn't want me to and stops me."

"Why would that be," asked Alice, "What could she possibly wish to hide when she's around when you could find it out some other time."

"See that's the thing," he said, "whenever I read his thoughts after she is gone all of his thoughts pertaining to her seem as if they are behind a wall."

"How odd," said Carsile," I wonder what the two of them wish to keep a secret."

"That Carsile is absolutely none of your business," Myra spat walking back inside with Alec, "If I want to hide people's thoughts about me from others I will."

"We know that dear," whispered Esme," but please calm down."

"Yeah Myra," said Jake walking towards her, not caring that Alec hissed at him as he did so, "you need to calm down you're shaking and you phasing would be a bad idea."

"Myra you've begun to phase," Aro asked, "when."

"A few months ago uncle," she said, "that along with the fact that I didn't want to spend a summer with Jane and that I don't like your diet was a reason that I didn't come stay with you this summer."

"How odd I didn't even notice that you smelled different because of all the others here," Aro told her, "however if you all would like us to leave and are willing to take care of the newborn problem we shall leave since I know Myra does not like Jane being here."

"I would have to discuss that with my family," Carsile said, "but we may take you up on that."

"If you don't mind we must hunt," Aro said, "however we will go far to do so we shall be back in the evening for your decision."

"Actually Aro," Alec said, "do you mind if I stay, I'm not hungry. That is if it's ok with everyone else."

If you looked at Myra you could see that she wanted him to and Carsile noticed and said, "He may stay as long as he won't attack any of the others."

"Well Alec it is fine with me as well," Aro said, "and I know you won't go against anything Myra wants, and as I can see she wants you here it would be horrible to say no."

"Thank you both," Alec said.

Myra POV

"Well Alec," I said after Jane and Aro were gone, "lets go hunt."

"Hand on I thought you weren't thirsty," Rosalie said, "why didn't you go?"

"Yes and Myra are you hunting with him I thought you didn't hunt humans," Jasper asked.

"Would you please let me explain before you freak out," I said.

"Yes of course dear," said Esme, "please do."

"Well you all know that we went on a run and that he wanted to talk to me. Well what he wanted to talk to me about was telling me why he came, and what he wanted."

"And," Emmett asked, "What did he want?"

"I want to become a vegetarian like you guys," Alec responded.

"Yeah like we believe that you would stop killing bloodsucker," Sam growled.

"I'm serious, why do you think Myra always blocked my thoughts of anything to do with her," He said, "Whenever she was there I would only hunt animals I would just use the excuse of keeping her company while she hunted. That's why when I found out that you lived here I asked to come, I wanted your help to stop feeding from humans."

"I don't believe that," Jasper said.

"Myra can you take the block off his thoughts so I can see for myself," Edward asked.

"Sure," I said, "there you go."

As Edward read his thoughts so did I, reliving everything that happened when I visited even the one time when I kissed Alec because he told me that he wasn't going to feed off of humans as long as I was around. Oh, I hope he doesn't mention that. Then looking at Alec I realized he was thinking the same.

"Well I believe you," said Edward pulling out of his mind, "and I want to talk to the both of you later."

"Alright," I said," do you understand why I blocked his thoughts though?"

"Yes I defiantly do," he laughed.

"It's not funny," I growled.

"Well actually Myra," Alec said joining in on the laughter, "It is a little funny."

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be on my side," I said trying to keep a straight face but failing because I couldn't deny that it was funny, "I'm going to get you," I said giggling and jumped on him knocking him to the ground. Then he rolled me over so I was on my back and he was pinning me to the ground.

"Get off of me," I said.

"Nope," he said, "not until you admit that I win."

"Never," I growled playfully.

"Oh my god," said Edward in the background still laughing slightly, "just kiss her Alec you know you want to."

That however made Alec jump off me and back across the room.

"Thanks Edward," I said.

"I was serious," he said, "you never put the block up he wanted to." At that I blushed and finally noticed that everyone else had started laughing as well.

"Would you guys be quiet," I yelled.

"I don't know Myra," Alec said, "I agree with Edward I should kiss you." And with that he ran over and kissed me. It started out a nervous kiss and then he deepened it and we were kissing for what seemed like a few minutes but was only a few seconds when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Do you guys mind," Jasper said, "I can't take your emotions, I was so close to running upstairs with Alice."

"How do you think I feel when you are making out and I feel your passion," I asked, "Especially since I don't have anyone to express it with, so you can just deal."

"Sorry Myra," he said, "but we need to have a meeting about if we want them to leave, and I guess now if we want Alec to stay, or at least if we'll allow him to."

"You're right," I said.

"Well then," said Carsile, "let's vote. We shall go around the room, answer yes if you think we should handle the newborns on our own, or no if you think we should step back and let the Volturi. Edward?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, I want that bitch Jane off our land as soon as possible."

"Language," exclaimed Esme.

"Sorry," Rosalie whispered.

"Emmett?"

"I want them gone so much, it's obvious that if they stayed we'd have to break up more Myra/Jane fights and I don't like being almost killed by two young, angry vampires."

"Alice?"

"Well I can't see anything, so I'm guessing the wolves are involved, but I don't see Aro or Jane either so I guess it's a yes."

"Jasper?"

"Well I've fought newborns before and they're very difficult to beat so I won't say yes but if it's decided that we shall I will train you to fight them."

"Ok then, onto the pack," Carsile said, "Jake?"

"Defiantly yes I don't want those bloodsuckers here."

"Hey I take offence to that," Alec said jokingly.

"Not you," said Jake, "besides you make my little cousin happy so I doubt I could get rid of you without her killing me.

"Anyway," said Carsile, "onto Sam, what do you think?"

"I want those guys gone as well so yes."

"Jared?"

"Yes."

"Embry?"

"Yes"

"Quill?"

"Duh."

"Leah?"

"Of course I want them gone."

"Seth?"

"Defiantly us they need to leave."

"Well it's only fair to ask the three of you," Carsile said turning towards the three girls, "would you like us to handle it or do you want the Volturi to, Emily?"

"I think we should, I don't trust them."

"Me too," said Kim.

"What about you Bella," asked Carsile.

"Well," she said, "with all the deaths there has to be more than one newborn and the Volturi would probably need more guards so I think it's better if we do. And if we do I'm helping."

"You can't help," Edward exclaimed.

"Yes she can," I said calmly, "You remember the Volturi saying one of the humans was a witch."

"Yeah?"

"Well," Bella said, "that's me and while spells don't work directly on vampires, I can use magic on things around me to help."

"Well it's decided than," Carsile said, "we shall handle it. Now as for Alec staying with us."


End file.
